wowcharacterslorefandomcom-20200215-history
The Kingdom Of Valinar How it works
Hello and Welcome to Valinar here you wll learn what makes this kingdom guild differnt from all the others. So with out any further delay lets get started. :) Classes Warrior Necromancer Priest Magu/mage Warlock Rouge Hunter Druid Proffecion classes Blacksmith tailer jewelcrafter Miner lumberjack Alchemyst Leatherworker Engineers mason/stoneworker These are the very basic of the classes and what you can chose at first you start as a Citizen/ refuge and you chose to start as one of the calsses listed dont worry it gets much better. Also the class system works on a level base from 1-20 these levels will be put in your officer note your characters level is what you wish. Now level 10 is where it gets fun here is why. Class combinations Warrior+priest= paladin or templar Hunter+Rouge= Marksman Hunter+Druid= Beastmaster Warlock+Warrior= first generation DKlvl 15 Warrior+Necromancer= Death Knight kings dks lvl 15 Warrior+Magus= Battle mage Yes you can combine and make your self a new person in this guild. If your woundering how you level dont worry thats coming up soon daily quests and events Also you will need to know that choseing any of these class combinations puts you into one of the kingdoms many factions. Yes thats right the kingdom has factions here they are. Factions Of Valinar City guards: They dislike the Necromancer and the Warlocks for using dark magic but due to Matsu they have to tolerate them. The city guard are the law keepers of the city and do not tolerate any form of disorderly conduct if they brake the law they get punished. Other than there regular duties they can be found helping in the day to day activitys of the people. Priets and templars/paladins: They welcome all to the kingdom and play a big role in the kingdoms religius pratices. They to dont like the Necromancer and Warlocks for using unholy magics but allow them for there help in the revolution. woodsmen/hunters: They supply the meat and other fruits that the kingdom needs to feed the people when the crops have yet to be gathered or supplys are low in the kingdom. Mages: They play one of the most important roles in the kingdom as Advisors and emergancy escapes should the kingdom ever fall under attack and the citizens need to be evacuated they also are able to conjer food when supplys are in dire need. Druids: they play the role of keeping the forest lush and vibrent as well as comunicating with the spirits of the forest and the animals. They are good at gathering fruits and Healing magics. Warlocks: They played a large role in the overthrowing of the old king and due to there help Matsu has granted them a place in Valinar they primarly keep to them selfs and rearly speak to the others. they practic the dark arts of destruction,affliction and demonolagy. They also dislike the city guards but know they have a thin line of tolerance with them. Necromancer: The same as the Warlocks they gained there place in the city by aiding the Queen in the Revolution. They however practice more disterbing forms of dark magic and becuase of that Matsu has asked them to refrain from practicing there magic in public. Due to this they also dont socialize with people outside there faction the only ones they speak with regularly are the warlocks. They primaraly practice raising the dead using the unholy magic and other unnatural things. Broken/Lost one's: The broken or also known as Krokul When the section that broke off from the exodar landed in Valinar's forest they along with the draenei after a few mounths of negotiating with the kingdom gained citizenship. After many mounths past the people of Valinar noticed increased hostility bettween the Broken and Draenei the storys they heard from the draenei toled of how the broken where a form of subspices of draenei that where cut off from the light do to there intence demonic curuption that made them what they are today. Becuase of the Broken's corruption and inability to connect to the light the draenei shunes them for what they had become. As the weeks passed the hostility reached its brakeing point the Broken where ready to case an all out civil war with the draenei until Matsu steped in and managed to convince the two races to keep the peace. Now there is a fragile peace with the draenei and Broken Draenei: The same as the Broken in how they arived in Valinar the draenei are a deeply religiuse group that follow the light and the teachings of the Narru. They have managed to intagrate there religion into the Valinar cathedral and work together with there priests to bring the teachings of the Narru and the light to all the kingdom. The draenei and the broken do not get along all that well because the draenei see them as currupted sub creaters due to the destroction of Dranor the Broken came to be because of the demonic magic that altered them and cut them off from the light. Inspite of the fact they both where once the same the draenei cast the broken out as out casts for there lose of the lights blessing as they say. Fel elfs: The Elves of Valinar that chose the path of a warlock may infuse them self with fel magic or demonic blood to become fel elfs to better there conection to the dark magics that come with there path these elves unlick most of the ones in outland do not follow the burning legion but even so the queen has her magi and guards watch over the tower to both protect them and the kingdom from anything that may go wrong with there practices. Apart from being watched by the guards and magi when traveling in the city the fel elfs are free to do as they please so long as it doesnt harm the city or its people . Profession Guilds Blacksmiths: The heart and soul of the Valinar army with out the armorsmiths and weaponsmiths of the kingdom there would be no Valinar today. As a blacksmith you have the most important jobs your armor and weapons can mean life or death to a soldier so take pride in your work. Miners: They hold the most important job of gathering gold and raw materials for the blacksmiths to forge into the armor and weapons the soldiers and guards need. The miners are a tough bunch of men and wemon and they work in dangerus mines to gather the much needed resorces for the kingdom. Lumberjacks: One of the kingdoms two building guilds The lumberjacks prity much self explanitory your jobs are to help build the citys infastructer and outposts. Mason: The second of the kingdoms building guilds there job is very important for expanding the kingdoms territory and insureing the peoples safty is keep a top priority no matter where the kingdom expands to. Alchemyst: A simple guild there job is to make healing postions for the army to us in battles or to find new ways to enhance the soldiers of the kingdom to make them a force to be reconed with.